Helba
Helba (ヘルバ) is an infamous hacker that appears throughout the .hack series. Online Appearance Helba is a surprisingly tall female character that wears revealing clothing. She dons head-wear similar to a priest's cap that covers her eyes. Personality Helba is always calm, collective, and confident in what she does. She also puts on a mysterious persona and acts suspiciously around her so-called allies. She always seems to know more than she's revealing. Offline Basic Info Nothing is known about Helba except for the fact that she is a professional hacker who takes her work very seriously. Though she uses a female persona, it is not known whether she is actually female, or even whether she is just one person. She is very active on the Japanese servers of The World however, leading many to believe that she is Japanese. Hobbies She enjoys playing mind games and hacking. She also finds such things as deleted data particularly interesting. History .hack//SIGN thumb|Helba in SIGN In SIGN, Helba gave information to the main characters, giving them hint to get into a legacy field where Harald's AI copy located. At the later stage, Helba opened a Helba Gate which was an access to Net Slum. In Net Slum, they encountered copies of Tsukasa's data as well as Morganna's Guardians. After Aura was awakened by Tsukasa and the party encountered Skeith, Helba ordered them to retreat and deleted the field they were on. .hack//Games Helba plays a much larger role in the .hack//Games. She interrupts Skeith's attack, preventing him from Data Draining Kite. She later informs Kite about his Data Drain and Gate Hack abilities. Her role consisted of sending subtle hints as well as retrieving deleted data. As Kite defeated more Phases and the true enemy began to reveal itself, Helba would become actively involved, developing a program to counter the enemy and creating a server in which the final battle would be fought. .hack//Another Birth Helba's role in Another Birth is the same as in the games. .hack//Unison In celebration of the victory and the resulting rebirth of Aura, Helba programmed a fireworks celebration in Net Slum showing a more fun side of herself. She invites characters from SIGN as well as a few of Kite's party. There, she turned down Lios's offer to turn Net Slum into an official root town. According to Analysis however, she later reconsiders and Net Slum becomes an official Root Town. .hack//GIFT In the opening, the "dancing lady" turns into Helba for reasons unknown. In the end of the special episode, she comes out naked and soothes Orca's and Bear's feelings, as well as tells everyone that she was the one who Pked BT, in order to make the plot more interesting. .hack//Legend of the Twilight (manga) Helba's role was significantly smaller in Legend of the Twilight. She merely provided Shugo with a Helba Key to Net Slum, where he would meet with Balmung. Balmung would provide Shugo with the Virus Cores necessary to access the field Aura was in. Trivia *Helba joins Kite's party once the player completes Quarantine at level 99 with a hacked level 93 weapon called 8 Wise Men. *Helba is the only player that joins Kite with 99 in all stats and 9999 HP. *Helba is the only character that moves by hovering. *Both the English and the Japanese VA also did the voices of Kaoru Asaba ("Office Lady") from Liminality and Emma Wielant in the original 4 games *Helba shares her english VA with Bordeaux of .hack//G.U. category: Wavemasters category: SIGN Characters category: Game Characters category: GIFT Characters category: Legend of the Twilight Characters category: Hackers category: Another Birth Characters